Anna Grant
Code-named Bartolomew, Anna Grant was a Federation agent, assigned to monitor Kerr Avon in the belief that his crimes were politically motivated. Anyone he came into contact with was brought in for questioning. At the end of her assignment Anna apparently staged her own death to conceal her secret identity; even her brother Del Grant believed that she was dead. (C: Rumours of Death, B: Countdown) Family Del Grant had sworn to kill Avon, believing him responsible for Anna's death, but Avon managed to convince him that he had been unable to rescue her. Avon Avon admitted that Anna had "meant a lot" to him, and that he planned to kill the man responsible for executing her. At the time of her "death" Anna had been working with Avon on his fraud scheme. After he had been shot by the man supplying exit visas for himself and Anna, Avon had been forced to lie low for a while and later learned that Anna had been arrested and had died under interrogation. (C: Children of Auron, Rumours of Death) Later history as Sula With both Avon and her brother believing that she was dead, Anna adopted the name Sula and married Councillor Chesku. By this stage she had actually joined the rebel forces opposing the Federation and, as a part of a plan to overthrow Servalan, "Sula" killed her husband and enabled the rebel troops to seize the Presidential Palace and Servalan as well. Although she had expressed utter contempt for Servalan and her excesses, Anna did persuade her followers to keep Servalan alive to order Federation forces to stand down and hand over the reins of government. Her motives in attempting to overthrow Servalan were never clarified, nor exactly were those of her followers, although they at least seemed to be in favour of instituting a People's Council to replace the current regime. Very few people knew that Anna Grant was Bartolomew. Chesku certainly did not, at least according to Servalan, and Del Grant appeared to have no idea. A "controller" from Central Security that Shrinker interrogated for the rebels did know, but died before he could reveal any details. On meeting Avon in the cellar of Servalan's palace, Anna professed her love for Avon (whom she addressed as "Avon"), adding "I heard there was someone with Blake but I didn't know for sure". When questioned by Avon, she claimed to have run to "her husband" when Avon disappeared after being shot (although if genuinely married at the time she had retained her maiden name). This husband, she said, knew she didn't love him. Her dying words, after being shot by Avon, were: "I let you go, my love". :In flashback, Kerr Avon admitted that he trusted Anna, with the rider "I'm afraid I do", revealing the depth of feeling he had for her, and possibly (probably?) she for him. Many possibilities are hinted at in what various people said about Anna/Sula/Bartolomew, but very few real facts are to hand. Behind the scenes According to Paul Darrow's book "Avon: A Terribile Aspect", her full name is Anna Sula Grant. She has an older brother Del Grant. Her adopted father was Pel Grant. Category:Terran Federation individuals